


Midnight Talk

by Highlightlover4693



Series: Stolen Moments (Shots) [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlightlover4693/pseuds/Highlightlover4693
Summary: Dani wants some time alone, but, as nearly his whole life, Jorge always seems to be there.





	Midnight Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, loves! It's so good to be back with you! 
> 
> Here I bring you a little piece of Dani and Jorge because I have been wanting to write something about them for a bit now.
> 
> Hope you like it! And as usual, don't hesitate on letting me know what you think if you feel like it. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

~Midnight Talk~

 

It's cold.

Much more than he thought it would. But then again, he seems to constantly forget that is September already. Hot, warm summer nights have been left behind for a few days now.

Dani sighs longingly, wishing it was June again. Almost the whole season in front of them. He can't help but swallow bitterly at how fast this year is passing by. Too fast.

Too many mistakes.

Too many disgraces and losses.

He takes in the sights in front of him, in the empty, dark track of Misano. Calm tonight, ready to be full of riders in colored leathers in the morning, filled with the loud noise of the engines and the excited voices of the fans, just in a few hours, the reigning peace of the moment would be interrupted. And although he loves the paddock's atmosphere on a race weekend, he can't help thinking that it's still a shame. But at least, he's lucky enough to witness it, to enjoy it now. 

He sighs once again, inhaling the cold Mediterranean air, running his fingers through his hair and snuggling closer into his dark blue Honda sweater. Yeah, he hates cold weather.

Definitely.

But he would never refuse this small, short, stolen moment of calmness. 

"Didn't expect anyone here" he turns around sharply at the familiar voice. At the too familiar voice.

He was the one that thought anyone would be as stupid as him, risking catching a cold. But he definitely wouldn't have expected Jorge Lorenzo himself, walking slowly towards him, hands buried in the pockets of those ridiculously flattering black sweatpants, and of course, displaying his always confident demeanor. Something that Dani had always found irritating, but that, nonetheless, he was starting to find inexplicably attractive.

"Yeah, same here" he manages a weak smile as the other Spaniard comes closer, surprising Dani by leaning on the rail just besides him.

There was a time, not that long ago, when seeing them like this would have been completely impossible. Unthinkable. And it still manages to amaze Dani. How quickly things can change. How someone you hated that much can become so worthy of your respect. He still can't think of a reason of why they seemed to connect that well now, how they could understand each other like that. 

It was something curious. Really so.

Their elbows touched as Lorenzo settled besides him, and he couldn't deny it feels as if a spark of electricity had shaken his limbs.

 _Already off on the wrong foot,_ Dani scolds himself, feeling a fluttering tingle run below his skin. 

"Needed somewhere to think?" Jorge asks, surprising Dani even more by taking a cigarette out of his sweatpants' pockets and lightning it. 

Ok, that one he hadn't expected. He actually had to do a double take, because what he had in front was the union of two things he had thought were absolutely incompatible.

"Didn't know you smoked" he mutters quietly, fixing his dark eyes in Jorge's profile, identifying a grimace in his features, as if the thought alone pained him.

"I don't" he whispers, not taking his gaze away from the horizon in front of them, and Dani can't help his most sceptical face at the contrast of those words with the scene in front of him, as he gave the fist blow to his cigarette. And, of course, ( _as if that quick mind of his would miss a detail_ ) Jorge noticed "I mean, just on the days previous of a Grand Prix"

He chuckles, but it sounds like the less humorous laugh Dani thinks he would ever hear.

"Since when?" he questions curiously. He had described it has if it was a routine but it's the first time he had seen Jorge putting his health at risk (apart from the races, of course) but still, he would affirm in a heartbeat that Lorenzo his definitely the most responsible rider he knows. Why would he do that?

"Since this year" Jorge laughs humorlessly once again.

And Dani thinks he understands it now.

This fucking year.

It has been such a crappy year for Jorge. He understands the feeling, as if nerves, disappointment and pressure could eat you alive from inside. You become your hardest, worst critic and yeah, Dani understands.

"You're just adapting, it's normal" he goes for his most reassuring tone, hoping the other can feel his support. Because at the sight in front of him, he can't help but feel an overwhelming need to comfort, to make Jorge feel better.

He doesn't deserve this.

"Yeah, I think that excuse doesn't work anymore" the Ducati rider mumbles, giving another painfully long blow to the cigarette "I've "adapting" the whole year. And to make everything even worse, my teammate is killing it. Don't take me wrong, I'm really happy for Andrea, he's great. But it only makes me feel like a bigger disappointment. I was the one supposed to make out of the Ducati a winner bike"

Dani fights to swallow the chocking lump that is forming slowly on his throat, because _he knows_.

Yeah, that too.

He knows what's like; to have a teammate that constantly outshines you. Everyone putting their hopes on the guy at the other side of his box. It's something almost normal for him already. But not for Jorge. Even when he was with Vale, Dani knows he had never felt inferior. At least not like now.

"I'm sorry" without thinking twice, he slides his hand in Jorge's free one, and to his astonishment, it doesn't feel weird, foreign neither uncomfortable. It almost feels...familiar and good, really good.

Jorge's skin is soft and warm, and envelopes his whole body completely in a rush of shivers, changing completely the atmosphere of the moment, that now hangs momentarily suspended in time with a hint of amazing, thrilling uncertainty.

He thinks, almost chuckling, about the irony of their situation all over again. He vaguely recalls those years of murdering rivalry, of constantly arguing and throwing puns at each other through the press, of hating and loathing...Yeah, he wouldn't have expected in a million years that it would lead them there. To hold hands alone in the night in front of the Misano track. But he wouldn't complain.

It felt too nice to complain.

"But at least you're doing okay. I'm really happy for you" Lorenzo suddenly says, and Dani doesn't miss the light squeeze that accompanies his words, and he doesn't miss either, the warmth it makes spread within him. And it isn't anything new.

These last years, their relationship had only gotten better and better. They have really started to enjoy the other company, and Dani would never admit it, but he was really beginning to develope a soft spot for Jorge.

He looked up at him, momentarily speechless at those olive green eyes that returned his gaze intensely, seeming brighter under the darkness of the sky.

"Thank you" he managed to let out once he realized he had been staring. But he just couldn't help it. He didn't know why, but Jorge looks especially gorgeous tonight "But you did better than me today, on the second row" 

Dani tries to hold back his senseless, sudden thoughts, blinking repeatedly to help his brain and his body clear.

But he can't hide that it makes a chill shoot up from the base of his spine; the fact that Jorge his happy about what he has archived this year. It's almost as if Lorenzo's valuation amplified its worth.

"Look at us" the Ducati rider chuckles wryly under his breath, giving the last blow to his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stepping over it "We were the heart and soul of this sport for a few years, the main rivalry, and now...defeated by the upcoming generations. I knew it would happen eventually, but not so soon"

"Come on, we are not defeated. Not yet" Dani smiles, giving Jorge a little shove with his shoulder. A playful, mischievous gesture that managed to pull a beautiful smirk out of Jorge.

"I hope you're right" Lorenzo sighs, turning his body slightly to look directly at Dani in the eyes, which makes shivers flood his veins once again.

"I'm always right, Lorenzo. As if you didn't know me" Dani grins.

It feels really, really good. To be at such ease with Jorge. If only they could spend more time together like this. Just the two of them.

Yeah, it was a beautiful, strange wish.

"Yes...but sometimes I wish I knew you better" the unexpected words prompt Dani to bite his lip, feeling as if Jorge's deep eyes bored into him, feeling how those piercing green orbs run all over his face, finding of his mouth a good point to stop.

"Can I tell you something?" he absently feels their fingers interlacing tighter, their thumbs stroking the back of the other's hand, his brain gradually getting foggier. And he is only able to focus on that little bit of contact, that little bit of connection that feels entirely blissful.

"Anything" Lorenzo whispers, leaning closer to him, so much Dani could smell his cologne mixed with a hint of something that was simply...Jorge.

"After all we have gone through, I think you know me better than anyone else here" Dani only gets to let out the sincere thought hastily and rushed before he feels that incredibly desired warm pressure on his lips.

It's gentle and slow at the first contact, Jorge's lips brush against his slightly, but it's more than enough to ignite something inside Dani he didn't know he could feel. He senses Jorge's hand escape his only to cup his face, bringing him even closer. His skin is covered entirely by goosebumps as their tongues collide and not exactly because of the low temperature anymore. His hands slid through the other's chestnut hair, his stubble tingles against Dani's skin deliciously, like he had always imagine it would.

It's short, Jorge pulls away too, way too soon, but Dani has loved every single second of it. He slowly lifts his eyelids, almost dreading what he could find in them. But he only finds those gorgeous eyes that reflect perfectly his own want and uncertainty.

"You didn't tell me why are you here" Jorge mutters, his breath ghosting over Dani's lips in a too tempting way, his burning fingers caressing his sides softly, but leaving a fervent path on their way, his whole body asking for more. When it comes to Jorge, it always seems to crave for more, be it an argument, a conversation or a touch. 

"I wanted to disconnect, to stop thinking" Dani replies lowly, sneaking a hand under Jorge's hoodie, delighted at the wonderful sound it manages to get out of his throat.

And he doesn't even allow himself to think rationally about what he's doing. He doesn't want to.

He shouldn't.

He just lets himself go with the flow. He just lets himself do what he had wanted to do for longer than he thought. This is it.

Their moment is now.

"Maybe I can help with that" This time, Dani really can't stop the smirk that streched his lips as they head towards his motorhome, after a wordless agreement. He tugs at the sleeve of that Ducati sweater that he's going to enjoy so much taking off.

It feels like being inside a dream, but it wasn't. He knew it wasn't. Maybe it was, once.

But not today. And tomorrow it would become a wonderful memory. For sure, no matter if it's just a one time thing, or a fling product of desperation and tiredness. He was sure that as long as he had Jorge all for him, he wouldn't care about anything else.

The race could wait. Sleep could wait. Everything could wait. Right now, he couldn't have wished for more than what he had in his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I also wanted to communicate you that I'll be posting one-shots while I work on something bigger *wink* so in the meantime, I'm more than open to take requests about the following pairings (my favorites and the ones I enjoy writing about the most):  
> °Dani/Maverick  
> °Jorge/Dani  
> °Marc/Vale  
> If you have an idea, headcanon, suggestion or a prompt, let me know! It would be really appreciated! Hugs❤


End file.
